Time Changes Things
by Anne la Jordanie
Summary: Ex lovers Jounouchi and Mai meet at their high school reunion. But Mai's different. Homosexuality and transgenderism, lemon, oneshot.


Time Changes Things

AN: For anyone offended by homosexuality or transgender-ism, I'm sorry, but get out. That is the basis of the story, so reading it would be a waste of your time. I don't think this has been done before- if it has, tell me, I want to read it. I don't own Yugioh! That much is apparent; would I be writing fanfiction if I did? Summary; after years apart ex-lovers Mai and Jounouchi meet at their ten year reunion. But Mai is different.

Nervously I twisted my hands together and then smoothed my name tag, making a face. The school administrators hadn't heard about the change of my name. Or maybe they had, but to make sure they didn't draw attention to the fact they did nothing. I sighed. There was nothing like a nametag printed Kujaku Maito draw attention to the fact it was worn by a man. But at the moment I didn't care. I was looking for one blond in particular. In the throngs of people I barely recognized as my schoolmates from ten years previously, I spotted him leaning against the refreshment table. He looked different; more responsible and respectable. But there was no mistaking those brown eyes or that Brooklyn accent, dulled after ten years. I could still remember that voice crying out in ecstasy after a night together. I also remembered the first time he told me he was gay. After that we still had sex, but as two men would. Taking a breath, I walked up to him.

Jounouchi stared at me with my very flat chest. My hair had been cut; instead of long curls I sported a mop, still dyed platinum blond, that hung into my eyes. Dressed in a tailored men's suit designed to hide my female hips, I knew I looked handsome. My face was still feminine, but if you asked anyone they would say I was a man.

"Mai?" His voice was so soft. I shook my head.

"I had it legally changed. It's Jiro. I only use Mai when I'm in drag." I grinned crookedly.

"So you really...?" He motioned at my body, unable to say it. Throat constricted, I nodded.

"All of it?"

"Yeah. Everything." I smiled weakly.

"I think it's wonderful." He said fiercely. We stared at one another for a moment then he grabbed me, pulled me against him and kissed me. I forgot that others were watching us, two men, kiss as lovers who had been separated for a long time. I felt a pressure that I'd only experienced a few times in my pants. Joey noticed and pulled away, staring.

"Oh, God." Was all that came out of his surprised mouth.

"Jounouchi?" Anzu's voice was lower, but still somewhat annoying. "This is your new boyfriend? Mai will be so disappointed."

Taking a deep breath, I turned. Anzu's eyes grew wide and so did mine. She supported a young baby on her hip.

"Hi, Anzu. Um... how are you?"

"I'm fine. When did this happen?" She nodded at my body. This was going to be a long night.

"Over the last two years. After I turned eighteen they turned all the money from my parents' death over to me, but I paid my way through collage, so after a while I realized this is what I really wanted to do with all that money. You realize you have a baby on you, right?" She smiled.

"This is Etsu. Yugi and I had her last December. So are you two..."

"No." We said at the same time. Suddenly it felt like high school again with that same incessant denial. Suddenly Yugi popped up behind Anzu.

"Honda wants to talk to us." He told her. I shook my head. Honda and I had had a fight in our second year of collage, when he found out I was sleeping with Joey; he had refused to talk to either of us since. Yugi, Anzu, and their bundle of joy left. Me and Jounouchi looked at each other.

"Still outcasts from the outcasts, aren't we?" I said, my voice straining to stay light. He sighed, brushing his hair back.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed. If he had just gotten a bit carried away...

"No. What about you?" He asked, looking equally nervous.

"No, I'm single. It's not easy, what with being not really either gender. Besides, I never really connected with anyone."

"Where are you staying?" He asked, starting to look more alert.

"In the hotel the school provided. I live in Kyoto now." I explained.

"Hmm. I've got my own place, would you like to leave?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean, do I want to go have sex with you." He smiled.

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean."

"You're so spoiled." I told him.

"Always."

Twenty minutes later I was in his driveway, staring at the huge house. It was three stories and elegantly designed.

"What do you do to pay for all this?" I demanded. He laughed.

"I'm a lawyer; it's quite a lucrative business." I shook my head, following him inside. He didn't bother to play the polite host, heading straight for the bedroom. We didn't even bother to close the door. It was so nice to be able to not worry about our friends walking in. We kissed again, Jounouchi getting used to my new contours as a man. His hands slid down, squeezing my butt through the cloth. Suddenly I realized his hand was cupping me. I blushed, uncertain what to do.

"When was the last time you did this?" He asked. His eyes looked slightly pained as if he didn't want to think of the others who had had me. I took a breath.

"Four and a half years ago, with you, just before leaving collage." He gawked.

"You went four years...? And not once...?" I tried to explain.

"It wasn't the same with others, both men and women. Finally I gave up. Then I went through the surgery and I started to hope..." I glanced at him, turning scarlet.

"Four years... I'm not letting you wait any longer." He dropped to his knees and undid my pants. His mouth closed over the tip and he sucked hard. I felt my leg muscles tighten, but I refused to make a noise. He didn't react that much, so it shouldn't be that hard for me either. He took it all the way in, engulfing me in damp warmth. I stroked his hair with trembling hands, biting my tongue. I wanted to scream with pleasure. Pale hands pulled my pants low enough to get at my butt and he slipped a finger inside. At that I lost control. It had been ages since he had done that and it stung, but the memories were swirling back, engulfing me. I distinctly recalled being pressed against the wall with his warmth moving behind me. I gave up and moaned as his tongue flicked over me.

"Jounouchi." I gasped, wanting to explain the extreme enjoyment I was getting from this. He looked up, grinning.

"Jiro." He said, using my new name for the first time. I laughed breathlessly, pulling him up.

"Don't wear me out yet, we've too much to do." I teased. Shoving him onto the bed I took off my jacket and tie and joined him. Smiling I reached over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of lubricant sitting there. I noticed it was full. It seemed he was nearly as abstinent as me. Kicking off my pants, I applied it to his dick (he had kindly undone his pants) and then to my own hole. He watched, looking surprised.

"I thought doing that to yourself would bother you." He commented, nodding to my slippery hand. I chuckled.

"I'm not a girl anymore; I'm a gay man." He smiled.

"Good to hear it." I wriggled into position on top of him, lowering myself slowly. I could feel myself stretch to contain him and my eyes rolled back. He began to buck and I giggled thinly, fighting the pain.

"Slow down, lover. I'm out of practice." He growled with impatience. As soon as I settled he looked at me seriously.

"Bounce." He commanded. I blinked, not sure how to do this.

"Um..." Rolling his eyes he flipped us over.

"Ever the innocent." He muttered and began to thrust. I screamed, hands clenching in the blankets. He pushed sweat soaked bangs out of my face, kissing me. His hand slipped under my shirt, and he stroked a perked nipple.

"You still like this?" He whispered, pinching viciously. My back arched and I panted, feeling him move in and out of me with a smooth rhythm belied by the harsh breathing blowing my hair about my face. He twisted it and my whole body convulsed, tearing a cry from me.

"Yeah, I think you still like that." My eyes focused on his satisfied smirk. Grabbing a tuft of his blond hair I pulled him down for a fierce kiss, ignoring his pained yelp. Our eyes locked and held until the end, when his eyes shut as he spilled himself inside of me. I wriggled out from underneath his heavy frame and went to take a shower. When I came back he had shed the rest of his clothes and curled up beneath the blanket. I slipped in behind him, curling myself around his body and kissing the back of his neck tenderly. He pressed his butt against me and I felt that unfamiliar sensation spread again. He chucked.

"Again?" He asked.

AN: Jiro means second male. Etsu means delight. Sorry if you don't like that I kept Jounou's accent, but he didn't seemright without it. Reviews are accepted and enjoyed. Flames are accepted, but not enjoyed. So spread some joy, and critique honestly but politely.


End file.
